


Ma che calore, no?

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A good use for a beer, Big hands kink, Did I mention sex?, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swear and bad words, You'll never look to a refrigerator the same way again, hot summer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verão de 40 graus na Grécia, o nosso peixinho sueco está sofrendo. Ele tenta se refrescar como pode, mas Máscara da Morte tem outras ideias... Pra refrescar ou esquentar de vez, vocês decidem. Quase um pornô.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma che calore, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, pra quem estava com saudades, mais um Mozinho & Mozão by Pipe. Ofereço às fãs do casal, especialmente à Elfa, que sabe escrever com eles e que criou essa frase especialmente para os dois. Pra quem ainda não sabe, isto vai ser um fic yaoi/lemon, portanto se dois homens lindos se pegando e se amando, rolando nus pelo chão não lhe é uma visão agradável, please, dê o back ali em cima ou clique no X no canto direito e todo mundo fica contente. Quem gosta, enjoy yourself.

**MA QUE CALORE, NO?**

 

 

_**SANTUÁRIO, GRÉCIA, VERÃO DE 40 GRAUS, 1:00 H** _

 

Afrodite coloca um roupão curto, se espreguiça e vai para a cozinha. Nem adianta ficar na cama. Ele não consegue dormir direito por dois motivos sérios: está um calor infernal e Carlo ainda não voltou da ronda.

 

-Onde aquele italiano pode ter se enfiado? Oh, minha deusa, nem quero saber...

 

Porque eles são recém casados, Carlo ainda está se adaptando à vida de homem compromissado, e com compromisso com outro homem... De vez em quando ele ainda “varia o cardápio”...

 

O cavaleiro de Peixes suspira, enfastiado. Casar com homem bonito era uma bênção e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo.

 

-Como pode fazer tanto calor à noite? Que Carlo não me ouça, mas eu queria ser casado com Camus num tempo como esse. Milo deve estar muito bem servido uma hora dessas...

 

E estava mesmo. Apesar do grego Milo não sofrer como o sueco Afrodite nos verões do Santuário, naquela noite ele dava graças a todos os deuses por estar nos braços do Sr. Geladinho. Camus mantinha a temperatura do quarto entre 22 e 25 graus. O suficiente para ele dormir sem roupas e não matar o escorpião enroscado nele de frio.

 

-Mas como eu sou compromissado com um filho da terra mediterrânea, que está acostumado com esse calor dos infernos, o negócio é me refrescar como eu posso... – e abriu a porta da geladeira. O bafo lhe deu um alívio.

 

Afrodite olhou pra trás, sorriu travessamente, ninguém estava ali pra testemunhar e que diabos! Estava em sua casa, morrendo de calor... Abriu o robe, fechou um pouco a porta do refrigerador pra evitar mais perda do ar frio e inclinou um pouco o corpo pra frente. Suspirou de alívio...

 

O cavaleiro de Câncer não estava enfiado em lugar nenhum suspeito. Apenas tinha ficado de papo com Kanon. (Junte um italiano e um grego numa noite quente de luar e veja o que acontece. Durou apenas uma hora e meia porque não tinham o que beber... Se fosse ao redor de uma mesa com comes e bebes... Afrodite esperaria até pela manhã...)

 

Quando entrou na casa de Peixes, não fez muito barulho porque achou que Afrodite estaria dormindo. Como tinha passado muito tempo falando, estava com a garganta seca. Então pensou como seria bom uma cerveja gelada para abaixar um pouco aquele calor e molhar a goela.

 

Mas ao entrar na cozinha, o calor aumentou e sua boca ficou um pouco mais seca. Tinha um corpo alvo diante da geladeira , os braços se apoiando no corpo do eletrodoméstico e na porta, inclinado pra dentro... A cabeça tombada pra trás, os cabelos uma cascata loira, os lábios vermelhos e carnudos soltando baixos gemidos de alívio...

 

“Refrescando as partes? Só ele mesmo... Mas eu vou dar uma “refrescada à italiana” nele...”

 

-Mozinho? Meu fresquinho ta com calor, ta?

 

Afrodite deu um pulo com o susto e ficou vermelho. Só que ele sabia que numa hora dessas, o ataque direto era a melhor defesa.

 

-Nossa, isso são horas? Onde foi que você se enfiou até essa hora, Mozão?

 

-Em lugar nenhum... Você nem preciso perguntar, né? Ta enfiado na geladeira há muito tempo?

 

-Não muda de assunto, não, carcamano. Qual a vadia que tava te segurando até agora?

 

-O Kanon. – Carlo começou a tirar a camisa e abriu a geladeira, não sem antes dar uma boa “secada” na visão que o robe aberto lhe oferecia. Puxou uma ‘long-neck’ e abriu, se sentando.

 

Afrodite demorou um pouco pra processar a informação de que o Kanon havia segurado seu italiano na conversa tanto tempo, já que a visão do mesmo, sentado na cadeira, com as pernas abertas, as coxas musculosas deliciosamente delineadas na calça justa, o braço que virava a cerveja no ângulo correto para o destaque dos bíceps, a boca máscula contornando o gargalo e o pomo-de-adão (a perdição do sueco) se movendo conforme o liquido ia descendo lhe privava do raciocínio.

 

Carlo sabia que estava dando seu showzinho particular ao esposo sensível. Nem precisava encará-lo pra saber que seus belos olhos azuis-piscina nem piscavam e que suas bochechas estariam coradas. “Quer ver ele passar a língua pelos lábios?” Tirou a garrafa da boca e limpou a mesma com as costas da mão, demoradamente, de propósito. Dito e feito! Máscara da Morte quase riu. Mas ele também gostava do show de Afrodite.

 

Dido segurou as pontas do seu robe, fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça. “Minha deusa, como pode ser tão tesudo? Fazer de uma coisa tão simples algo tão sensual? Ele só está tomando uma cerveja, pelos deuses!”

 

-Aqui, peixinho! Está com calor ainda? Venha, te dou um gole de cerveja...

 

O cavaleiro de peixes se aproximou e Carlo puxou-o pela cintura para se sentar nas suas pernas. Tomou um gole de cerveja e passou para a boca de Afrodite, mas derramou um pouco em seu pescoço e ombros. Enquanto Di engolia um pouco, Carlo foi acompanhando o caminho da bebida com a língua. O peixinho ergueu a cabeça, expondo o local melhor e o maridão puxou o robe, despindo-o. A próxima virada da garrafa foi no queixo do sueco, o líquido claro e gelado escorrendo pelo corpo alvo, provocando arrepios, mas esquentando onde a boca do italiano pousava e chupava. Dentes rodearam os mamilos rosados, mordiscando, lambendo e soprando. Uma das mãos de dedos longos de Afrodite estavam na nuca de Carlo, puxando os cabelos rebeldes e outra arranhava o peito largo.

 

-Você não está com calor, Mozão? Ainda ta tão vestido... – Afrodite rebolou nas pernas cobertas.

 

O italiano apenas deu um sorriso predatório e largando a garrafa de cerveja na mesa, se ergueu, carregando seu esposo consigo e deitando-o na mesa. Em rápidos movimentos se livrou das calças, cuecas e abriu outra garrafa. Continuou com seu processo de refrescar o fresquinho com a cerveja, agora derramando no peito, no abdômen, lambendo cada caminho do líquido, se demorando no umbiguinho, fazendo questão de rodeá-lo com a língua, chupá-lo como se não houvesse outra coisa a fazer no mundo, deixando a cerva encontrar as reentrâncias da virilha e acompanhando-a.

 

Afrodite alternava-se entre gemer o nome do Mozão e gritar incoerências. O calor também se alternava com arrepios de frio e tesão. Aquele italiano ia fazê-lo enlouquecer.

 

-Por favor, Carlo... por favor...

 

- _Che cosa vuoi per ora,_ Mozinho? Não to te refrescando o bastante?

 

-À merda o refresco!! – Afrodite procurou se sentar na mesa e puxar seu italiano para um bom beijo molhado. E ofegou, antes de morder o lábio inferior dele. – Eu quero você! Dentro de mim! AGORA MESMO!

 

-Pra que a pressa? – Carlo sorriu, retribuindo as mordidas. – Se a cerveja acabar, temos toda uma geladeira à disposição, com coisas geladinhas pra abaixar o seu calor...

 

-Ai, _prego, amore_... Eu to a ponto de explodir...

 

- _Io sono_ um cavaleiro que não conhece a palavra misericórdia, lembra? Gosto de torturar minhas vítimas... – os dentes deixaram os lábios rubros e procuraram o lóbulo da orelha, o maxilar, o pescoço, a junção do ombro com a clavícula, enquanto a mão grande buscava a ereção gotejante do peixinho e acariciava-a de cima abaixo, apertando a glande, impedindo-o de chegar lá. – Gosto de ouvi-las gemer, implorar por alívio, gritar... Seus gritos me dão tesão...

 

Os olhos azuis-piscinas brilharam. Aquela voz, rouca e sensual, dizendo aquelas coisas... Ele ia acabar ali, de qualquer maneira...

 

-Grite, Mozinho... Diga pra todo mundo que eu sou teu macho, que você é meu, que eu te faço gozar como ninguém em _tutto questo mondo_!! – E forçou a mão, agora em carícias reais, envolvendo os testículos de Afrodite nelas.

 

O sueco tirou as costas da mesa, ergueu a cabeça, o corpo todo tremendo como se tivesse sendo eletrocutado. Cravou os dedos nas beiradas e deu um grito primal. Não se importou com nada, só com o orgasmo avassalador que percorria todos seus músculos e nervos, uma onda que o fez se sentir vivo como nunca e depois foi entorpecendo-o.

 

-Carlo...

 

-Eu sou demais, mesmo... Nem precisa dizer...

 

-Italiano metido...

 

-O único metido aqui vai ser você, meu fresquinho... E vai ser muito bem metido, vamos dizer... – E derramou o restinho da cerveja em seu próprio e necessitado membro. Depois o aproximou do rosto de Afrodite. – Vamos, _carino,_ você sabe o que fazer...

 

Afrodite se virou, apoiando a cabeça no braço e colocou aquele “pedaço de bom caminho” na boca. Sorveu toda a cerveja primeiro, depois lambeu de cima abaixo... Gostava de sentir o pulsar, o gosto de macho de Carlo, sim, ele sabia bem o que fazer, como fazer, seu bofe gostava de um oral bem feito e Afrodite apostava que ninguém satisfazia seu homem como ele. Era seu prazer olhar para o rosto do italiano e vê-lo morder os lábios, gemer baixinho, fechar os olhos depois abri-los com um tesão maior escurecendo os olhos azuis. Essa era a hora de acariciar as bolas dele e esperar.

 

Carlo estaria em ponto de bala. Se sentindo mais duro que nunca e precisando de alívio. Que só encontraria dentro do corpo de Afrodite. Virou o corpo do sueco para que ficasse na largura da mesa e com as pernas pra fora, que logo envolveram o quadril do italiano. E entrou. Entrou com tudo, com força, com prazer. Dido jogou a cabeça pra trás, sacudindo os cabelos e dando um gemido alto e profundo. Aquilo também excitava Mascara da Morte. Um pouco de dor no início, para temperar. Mas era outro cavaleiro, dor não era nada pra ele.

 

Logo Afrodite estaria lhe pedindo mais, com os pés lhe apertando os quadris. Então ele o apertaria, as mãos em suas nádegas, o puxando mais para si, a velocidade, a força, a potência, os sons dos corpos se chocando, os gemidos, os gritos, o cheiro de suor e rosas, tudo aumentando até atingir um ápice. Um mergulho dos sentidos no vácuo do orgasmo, uma volta ao estado primitivo do ser humano, a certeza de que naquele instante as únicas pessoas do mundo todo eram ele e Afrodite, unidos em carne e espírito, mente e coração.

 

O cavaleiro de Peixes tornou a gritar, noutro orgasmo fenomenal. Dessa vez, Carlo o acompanhou, rosnando seu nome. Encostou na mesa, ofegante, sabendo que se se mexesse, cairia. Por Athena, mais um sexo fantástico com aquele homem... Casar não era de todo mau, afinal.

 

-Dido?

 

-Hummm... – resmungou, o outro, sonolento...

 

-Passou o calor? Não precisa mais se masturbar na geladeira?

 

-EU NÃO ESTAVA ME MASTURBANDO NA GELADEIRA, TA?

 

-Mas tava refrescando as partes, não tava?

 

-Pareceu uma boa idéia...

 

-Podia ter tomado um banho gelado, seu taradinho...

 

Afrodite piscou. Podia, ne? Mas o ataque ainda é a melhor defesa...

 

-Se eu tivesse ido tomar um banho gelado, eu estaria dormindo, você não teria me achado aqui na cozinha e nada disso teria acontecido...

 

- _É vero_... – Carlo coçou o queixo... Um a zero para a bichinha esperta. –Vamos tomar um banho, então? Não quero dormir do lado de um tonel de cerveja...

 

-Culpa de quem? Amanhã cedo temos que limpar essa bagunça, já pensou se a Milu chega e encontra a cozinha nesse estado?

 

-A Milu foi viajar pra casa da irmã hoje à tarde, se esqueceu?

 

-Verdade? Que mais que tinha na geladeira pra abaixar meu calor?

 

-Calda de pêssego, manga gelada, chantilly... Podemos fazer um piquenique...

 

-Por hora, banho... Mas amanhã, quem sabe não amanhece mais quente que hoje?

 

-Quem sabe, né, Mozinho?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Credo, que calor... Detalhe: a música que embalou a fic foi I WANT YOUR SEX, do George Michael. Aconselho a ler ouvindo. O primeiro fic do ano, feito em uma hora e meia, um lemon desses... Nossa, que será que vem por aí, ne? Zeus nos ajude. 02/01/2006.


End file.
